Hako
|image1 = Hako_manga.png|Child Hako_manga_adult.png|Adult |epithet = The Offspring of Biological Organism Nr. Seven |age = Unknown |gender = Female |classification = Alien |abilities = Alien Capabilities |affiliation = Asteroid Schrodinger |equipment = Box |manga_debut = Oogiri, Chapter 1 }} Hako (ハコ, Hako) is the main heroine of one of the short stories in Oogiri. She is an alien lifeform found by Heitarou inside a box on a rainy day. Personality When first found by Heitarou, she acted like a normal cheerful child, even being unable to pronounce Heitarou's name, calling him "Heetaro". Hako took a liking to Heitarou, him being the only one to not abuse her power, instead only using it for her sake. And so, when Kubimura and his associates showed up to get her, she initially planned to give herself up to them so they wouldn't hurt Heitarou, but the boy didn't agree to let that happen. When she shows up again after a year, grown up, she appears to be a soft-spoken and ladylike woman. Appearance Hako is a young girl with long silver hair with an ahoge, and red eyes. She wears a red and white dress with a yellow ribbon, red wristbands and white stockings. When she returned a year later, grown up, she had longer hair, and wore a long dress, similar in style to the one she wore in her childhood. Background According to Kubimura, Hako is an alien lifeform, offspring to Biological Organism Nr. Seven, initially housed by Asteroid Schrodinger, that arrived in Japan, causing heavy raining. She remained inside a box in the rain, where Heitarou picked her up and took her home. It seems before being taken in by Heitarou, she was taken care of by more individuals, who all took advantage of her box's powers. Abilities and Equipment Alien Capabilities: Despite her human appearance, Hako is an alien with very different physical capabilities. For one, she posesses a very high intellect, shown by how at first, she was unable to speak Japanese, but in a short time she learned to speak the language in a broken way, and by the third day of her and Heitarou living together, she became fluent. Her race is also able to control weather, her being the reason for the heavy raining that began in Japan and continued for the duration of her stay. Box: The box Hako was left in looks like a normal cardboard box, but is, in actuality, a device presumably built by her parents that can send and recieve items to and from them. All a person has to do is ask for something, and, as long as the object is not bigger than the box itself, it will appear there. Because of this extraordinary ability, many people started taking advantage of Hako once learning of it, Heitarou being the first to not do so. It also appears that the box can send objects back, supposedly to where Hako's parents are located, which is why Heitarou used this to send Hako herself back, as to not let her be caught by Kubimura. Quotes *(Hako to Heitarou, before Hako leaving) "This box can give anything, but Heetaro only used it for Hako's sake! That's amazing! There hasn't been anyone like that up till now!! I like you! I like you! Hako doesn't want to separate from Heetaro!!" *(Hako to Heitarou, after returning a year later) "Please allow me to take some shelter from the rain, Heitarou-san. And this time, let me stay even after the rain ends." Apearrances *Oogiri, "Girl in a Box" Short Story Trivia *As she couldn't yet speak when first meeting Heitarou, he named the young girl Hako, after the Japanese word for "box". Category:Oogiri Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters